


First Wedding Anniversary

by Annowkee



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy first anniversary, Romance, Smut, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annowkee/pseuds/Annowkee
Summary: It's Diane and Kurt's first wedding anniversary and he has planned one hell of a celebration, just for her. And clearly she deserves it.





	First Wedding Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Updated Version  
> Disclaimer= I own nothing  
> Didn't know whether to publish this or not but here goes I do hope people like it.

Kurt never imagined he would have ever gotten married to a woman like his wife, never mind succeeding it for a year. Diane was a proper lady she was absolutely beautiful, incredibly intelligent and extremely independent, all these traits he admired deeply about her and loved her more for them.

  
His wife had undergone so many challenges during their first year of marriage and for her the worst of it included her judgeship been so cruelly taken from her, but with the support of her best friend Will, and of course husband she had gotten through it. However more sadness darkened her door step with the sudden death of her best friend, her business partner Will, she was more than grateful for her husband's support. She wouldn't admit it out loud because of her feminist nature, but Kurt was more than her rock, he did everything in his power to support and care for her and she loved every moment of him being there.

  
For their first wedding anniversary, Kurt wanted it to be romantic and totally unforgettable. Whilst his wife had gone to work that morning he sneakily had taken the day off; first he went grocery shopping purchasing the ingredients for his wife's favourite meal, a couple of bottles of champagne and her gift, along with a bouquet of peace lilies and red roses, spreading his thoughtfulness and love for the one woman in his life.

Having cooked her roast chicken dinner and placed the champagne in the ice bucket, he romantically set the dinning table, wanting to impress her. Taking in everything he had accomplished he smirked and waited for his wife's arrival.

  
Almost twenty minutes had passed by when Diane finally came home, Kurt rushed to the door seeing her remove her coat, tossing her bag at the shoe rack, she turned to him, her face tense, clearly she was rather vexed that was until she observed him hand her a single red rose, her face eased into a slight smile etching onto her face, brightening her expression.  
“Happy anniversary Diane,” Kurt mumbled, she looked as though she was about to break into tears, she was aware of the specific day being their first anniversary but after her chaotic work day of battling Alicia and Cary, she had planned on a long hot soak with bubbles surrounding her accompanied with a large glass of wine, just to try and ease the pressure her body had been under during her day. Her husband handing her a stunning rose stole that idea from her, she wanted to spend the evening with him.

  
“Come on, I've got something for you.” Kurt grasped her hand, guiding her into the dinning room. Entering the candlelit room, Diane was taken by surprise by the site before her. The table scattered with red rose petals and was neatly set for the two of them to have a wonderful dinner.  
“Oh my god Kurt this is...” Diane's hand went to her heart, she was stuck for a choice of word,s Kurt pulled out her chair with Diane sitting virtually beaming at his efforts, Kurt leaned over her, grasping her crystal champagne flute and filling it with the chilled vintage champagne,  setting it back on the table close to her.  
“Thank you.” Diane praised him, picking her champagne flute up to taste the cool fizzing liquid, licking her lips after she swallowed she nodded to herself, realising the champagne he purchased was indeed the good stuff, she observed him fill his own flute with the bottle placed back in the ice bucket.  
“I hope you're hungry.” Kurt commented.  
“Starved.” Diane replied rather excited for her meal. Kurt leaned to her kissing her cheek tenderly, he stalked to the kitchen collecting their meal,s he returned back to the dinning room carefully placing her meal in front of her, he then sat across from her, his plate now in front of him. Kurt lifted his flute to his wife.  
“Happy anniversary to you Diane, I love you.” Kurt said simply, observing his wife smiling bashfully.  
“Happy anniversary to you too and thank you for this evening, it's more than perfect. I love you Kurt.” His eyes locking on to her blue orbs as both took a sip from their flutes.

Diane looked down to her plate smiling again as she took in her meal, her heart melting over it being her favourite,  her husband was definitely going to get laid tonight, in actual fact he had done enough for her to reveal her sexy lace lingerie, finished with garters and hoes, she had bought earlier putting on as a surprise just for his eyes.  
Both tucking into their meals, Diane couldn't help but moan at how deliciously tasty her meal was the chicken perfect succulent and juicy.  
“Kurt, this is exquisite.” Diane complimented, seeing a smug smirk etch across his face, clearly proud of his accomplishments.

Dinner had been devoured along with their champagne flutes being refilled several times.  
“Want dessert?” Kurt enquired, standing to clear their crockery.  
“How about we have dessert in bed?” Diane offered sultrily, her eyebrows flicking her hint at her meaning.  
“And what does dessert in bed entail?” Kurt asked stacking the crockery in preparation for carrying it to the kitchen.  
“Both of us in bed, perhaps no clothing and us fooling around. What do you think?” Diane announced flirtatiously.  
“I'm game for that, absolutely.” Diane smirked licking her lips at him. As Kurt moved to the kitchen Diane followed, collecting two crystal champagne flutes and a fresh chilled bottle of vintage champagne, glancing over her shoulder Kurt was stalking behind her, he set his hands on her hips leaning close to her he inhaled her perfumed skin deeply, his actions causing his wife to groan slightly.  
“Let's go to the bedroom.” Kurt whispered directly into her ear leaving a nipping kiss below her lobe, Kurt let go of her hips taking the champagne from her, he grasped hold of her hand squeezing repeatedly whilst walking to their room.

  
Opening their bedroom door, Diane stood still by the door, taking in the view of their room. It was dimly lit with warming fairy lights and vanilla scented candles which were scattered in threes over surfaces of their bedroom furniture, rose petals dusting from the door leaving a trail to their bed, which was also covered in the dark red confetti of petals, the room finished with an aquamarine and rose red Gema vase, filled with carefully arranged white peace lilies, identical flowers to what he had given her their wedding day, they were placed on the side table by the en-suite, they looked stunning, his eye for detail this evening clearly working in his favour as arousal began to permeate her body for her man.  
Following the petals Diane strolled into their room with Kurt stalking behind, placing the flutes on the side, Diane spun around on her stocking covered feet, watching Kurt place the bottle next to the flutes, glaring back to his wife she sauntered sexily over to him, her hands placed on his shoulders, his hands instinctively clenching her hips, their faces slowly coming together resting their foreheads on each other, breathing the same air roughly, laboriously the wait was over he wanted her, he wanted them perfectly shaped ruby lips on his, to taste her to ignite his love for her. Tilting to her his moustache tickling her upper lip before his soft lips were pressed to hers. It started out tender and slow, lips pressed against lips, Kurt took the next step opening his mouth to her, his tongue sweeping against her lips, she opened her mouth up to him, their tongues soon tangling in a wet and passion fuelled tango, both moaning in each others mouths, their bodies flexing into one another's.

Slowing the kiss down to a stop, both gasping for air, Kurt moved his lips to her cheek his teeth grazing her jaw, brushing the bristles of his newly bearded face over her neck, knowing just how to turn her on, as he felt her roughly grasp the back of his neck, not wanting him to stop for anything. His soft lips kissing her sensitive flesh adding to the sensation,s causing Diane to moan out his name, her petite fingers combing through his soft hair at the nape of his neck, Kurt's right hand travelled from her hip up along her stomach, caressing over her rouge blouse. Reaching her torso, his hand stopped at her breast, cupping her gently and squeezing. Stopping his kisses on her neck, he kissed her lips gently, instantly aware of how flustered she had become, her breathing shallow, her eyes revealing how aroused she currently was. Kurt smirked smugly, his fingers picking at the bow around her neck, undoing it swiftly for his fingers to move down to the buttons, going excruciatingly slow until he saw the lace pattern of her red bra underneath, raising his brows praisingly, he lowered his head, kissing down her torso.

The more of her milky skin he revealed the more kisses he rained upon her, Diane held on to his shoulders for balance her knees going weak from his actions. Removing her blouse, he dropped it carelessly to the floor, his hands on her waist kissing back up her body. Reaching her lips he kissed her with raw passion, his tongue tangling with hers once again maintaining their ferocious kis,s Diane moved her hands to the buttons of his plaid shirt, impatiently undoing them, almost tearing his shirt from him and dropping it near her discarded blouse. She  pushed her lace covered breasts into his naked torso, not bothering to wait, her hands touched down his stomach to his belt, breaking their kiss, Diane rapidly undid it along with his jeans. She moved his hands from her waist to the hook on her hip for her black knee length pencil skirt, a silent request which he understood immediately, observing as  her skirt pool around her ankles. Kurt's eyes roamed over his wife's toned figure, hypnotised at her red lace covered form he could never tire looking her over, she was exceedingly alluring and he needed every bit of her.  
“Damn.” Kurt muttered, she couldn't help but blush at his comment, now aware he liked her lingerie.

  
His hands stroking up and down her sides as his lips left nipping wet kisses over her collarbone, walking them backwards until she fell back onto their bed, Kurt falling after her, landing on top of her, his lips back on her collarbone sucking gently on her skin.  
“This little ensemble looks so great on you, however I want to see underneath it.” Kurt whispered into her skin Diane giggled girlishly at his statement.

Kissing up her neck as his hands slipped behind her to the clasp of her red lace bra taking it from her and tossing it to who knows where, he kissed down the centre of her chest her body rising with his lips as he moved further down her body, stopping just shy of her garter belt, he smiled against her skin, Diane instinctively opened her thighs for him. She was never timid on telling him what she wanted him to do and that was a hint, he picked up on immediately. Although Kurt stood from her ,his hazel eyes not leaving her body spread out over their rose petalled coated bedspread, Diane looked over at him furrowing her brows out of confusion, her unvoiced question soon answered when Kurt tugged his jeans down his muscular legs, kicking them from his feet. Kneeling between her ankles, he wrenched off his socks, crawling back on top of her, their naked chests pressed together, Kurt nestling his hips between hers, Diane captured his lips in another rather wild kiss, she pulled away suddenly more to breathe. Staring deeply into his eyes that were so dark with desire. 

Kurt simply tugged her matching lace underwear down her thighs, for her to kick them off altogether. He wanted her, and that was all that really mattered at this moment.  Diane's hands were at his hips tugging down his boxers as much as she could in her current position, wanting to spur him on for their shared activity, Kurt took over her efforts removing his boxers completely. Moving back between her legs, his hardness pressing insistently into her wetness with one hard plunge he was inside her, both gasping at the new sensation of their bodies being united as one. Leaning to her, he kissed her lips gently a signal that he was getting ready to move his hips, which he soon did. Groaning out how wonderful she felt, he rested his forehead against hers, his hips propelling into her, taking it leisurely but deeply at the start of their love making, aiming for that delightful spot of her inner walls that drove her to the edge.

Diane's hands seized his back, her fingernails digging into his warmed skin as his thrusts became faster with her body following his velocity. This is where they could feel the physical aspect of their love, he would seek out areas on her body that he had learned she liked to be touched or kissed, and she would to him. He was indeed a giving lover, ensuring she had her pleasure, but in the end they would both be sweaty and calling each others names out, and tonight was going to be no exception.  
Their skin perspiring profusely, their hearts rioting in their chests and their breathing irregular and harsh as the lovers were coming towards their mutual climax of love making.   
“God Kurt, I'm so close.” Diane clarified breathlessly, her mouth on Kurt's shoulder sucking hard on his tender flesh as she felt the familiar tingling starting at her toes, rapidly climbing her body. The warmth of pleasure radiating her entire body and the next minute she was there, her body quivering and clenching rapidly around him, her eyes slamming shut, the thought of how intense this had become leaving her mind, as soon as it entered she had not experienced an orgasm just like this one for quite a while now and it just continued, she screamed out his name several times, feeling him still thrusting inside her, but she was still convulsing her body flexing into his, until then she relaxed back to the bed. her breathing uncontrollable. She finally opened her eyes, immediately seeing the strain in his face, clearly he had held on enough for her to have her dose of pleasure.  
“Cum Kurt.” Diane whispered and that was it, he came deeply inside her, his moist body resting on hers.  
“Oh my god.” Diane said a minute or so after coming down from their highest contentment.  
“Yes that was...” Kurt said searching for the words.  
“Incredible.” Diane finished off, with Kurt withdrawing from her and rolling next to her, his arms going around her and pulling her body close to his, not wanting distance between them for a second.  
“Definitely incredible.” Kurt whispered, kissing her temple.  
“Happy anniversary Kurt, I love you.” Diane said rather sleepily.  
“Happy anniversary hon, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
